


Optimism

by Skye



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-27
Updated: 2008-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that they're going to be attending Cloud Tower, Lucy decides that it's time for her and Mirta to get serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Optimism

Lucy often thought that Mirta was far too optimistic to be a witch. However, without her cheeriness, Lucy wasn't sure that she would have made it this far. The application and interview process to enter Cloud Tower was quite daunting. But Mirta always seemed eager and happy to do whatever silly task came their way, spurring Lucy herself along. It had been worth it. Finally accepted to this prestigious school, Lucy was sure that she'd become a marvelous witch. Mirta on the other hand...

At orientation, they were already saying how she acted more like a fairy. Lucy wasn't sure that Mirta had heard this, as it was difficult to tell with her unending good mood. But luckily Lucy had, and she could impart on Mirta exactly what it meant. The time to be silly, jester-like shadows of witches was over. They were now at Cloud Tower, and it was time to get serious, and start to be cooler and darker like the other students.

There was just the matter of how to tell her this. Though Mirta had told Lucy before that they could always have a "heart to heart," Lucy wasn't sure that was the kind of mood she wanted this conversation to have. Maybe when Mirta was actually in the building and taking the classes, she'd open up to reason. Lucy began walking up to the tower with this hope in mind.

But it wasn't long before the bubbly Mirta ran up to her, grabbing hold of Lucy's arm and laughing happily. "I'm so excited," she said. "Just think of how much we're going to learn, and how much better we're going to be at our magic."

"Right, I can see it now," Lucy said hastily, moving on to subtle hints. "You know, this is going to be way different than school was before. We're going to be different."

"Oh, I know! Studying more advanced forms of magic. And, we'll actually fit in! No more being the freak witches."

"Uh huh," Lucy said with a slight sigh. "You know, we might actually have to change some things so we can fit in."

"No way! We didn't change ourselves before, why start now? I'm sure everyone else will know what it's like to not fit into the norm. They'll respect us."

"I don't-" Lucy began, then Mirta interrupted her with a hug, and quick kiss on the cheek.

"And, we'll be roommates. More time together than ever before. I've been so looking forward to that," Mirta said, moving closer to Lucy for another kiss when she was pushed away.

"Um, yeah. I'm not exactly sure if that kind of thing will go over well at this place."

"Why not?" Mirta asked innocently.

"It's not exactly normal," Lucy pointed out.

"Well, part of being a witch is breaking the mold, right?" Mirta asked, continuing her kiss.

Oh well, Lucy thought, kissing Mirta then, since no one was around. She'd get a reality check soon enough when they started classes. Then Lucy could still have her beloved around, together only in secret of course, and there would be no reason to dump her.


End file.
